Iced Soda
by Red Kat
Summary: ALERT! Story up for adoption. Feel free to take it where you may!
1. The First Two Mews

**Aisu and Sakura Tsukishima****: First Mews**

"Sakura! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!!!" yelled a short girl with pink hair the shade of cotton candy. Her hair was cut just above her shoulders and her bangs were pushed to the side. A tiny braid swung next to her face. Impatiently, she pushed her bangs out of her mischievous light green eyes.

"I'm hurrying, Aisu!" yelled a girl with hair the color of cherries and sparkling light green eyes as she stood at the top of the staircase, pulling on her other shoe. Her shoe now on, she raced down the stairs, nearly tripping.

"Why are you always late? We got up a half-hour earlier!" asked Aisu as they ran. Sakura stayed quiet, saving her breath for running. She never answered her older sister's rhetorical questions.

Aisu was a year older than her 14-year-old sister, Sakura. Their mother had died five years ago, so they lived with their dad in their three-room apartment.

"Let's take a shortcut," gasped Aisu, suddenly swerving into a park. The two sisters made it too there high school's gates just as they were about to shut.

[[A/N: Ha! You thought it was going to be a standard park scene, an "attack and transform" scenario didn't you?!]]

"Phew!" said Sakura gratefully, sinking into her chair.

"Geez, I thought you were going to be late to our first day of high school." The speaker was Sakura's best friend, Kimiko. She had standard straight black hair (currently in a pony tail) and brown eyes. She contrasted starkly with Sakura's vivid cherry colored hair (currently in pigtails) and the same light green eyes she and her sister Aisu shared.

Sakura began the story of her rushed morning.

Aisu slipped gratefully into her chair. She'd been late and this year's sensei was a dragon. The sensei had chewed Aisu out for being late on her first day.

"Let me guess: your sister made you late? Again?" asked Kaoru, Aisu' s best friend. Kaoru had short, messy brown hair. Part of it was always pinned back by a clippie. Her big chocolaty brown eyes made her into a classic crush for the boys in their year. Aisu's own hair was also held with a little paw shaped clippie. A ruler suddenly slapped Aisu and Kaoru's table, surprising both of them. Kaoru actually fell out of her chair. Amid quiet snickers, which were hastily silenced by the sensei's glare, Kaoru got back in her chair. With a last glare at the misbehaving students, the sensei moved on.

The rest of Aisu's day passed by much as any other school day.

Aisu sat outside the school's gates, waiting for her younger sister. Ever since the siblings mother had died in a freak accident, the sister's father made sure that Aisu and Sakura never went anywhere alone. Since Sakura was almost always late, Aisu would make sure to wait outside the gates for her.

"Sorry, Aisu-chan!" cried Sakura, running to Aisu. "I'm later than usual," she said rubbing the back of her head ruefully.

"It's alright. We'd better hurry, I'm supposed to make dinner tonight," replied Aisu as they headed home.

"Can we walk through the park again?" asked Sakura. "It seemed to be shorter," she said defensively as Aisu raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?!" Aisu said, feigning shock. "It doesn't have anything to do with a certain someone who always hangs out at the park?" Aisu asked, dodging Sakura's kick in her direction. Laughing, Aisu ran from Sakura, who was also laughing, down the street. Aisu was teasing her sister, staying just out of reach. Sakura wasn't in any sports clubs, whereas her sister was in a soccer club, so Sakura was already running out of air.

"Meanie!" yelled Sakura as she leaned on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The ground shook suddenly, causing both girls to fall onto the hard sidewalk. Aisu quickly crawled to her sister, as the ground was still shaking.

Aisu suddenly found herself floating in the dark, with a light coming towards her. _What the heck…? _thought Aisu, confused by what she was seeing. The light was in the shape of a cat. It was about the size of a housecat, but it had a hugely fluffy tail and fur tufts on its ears. Aisu tried to back up from the strange cat, but she couldn't move. Then the cat jumped. It went straight into her and instantly, Aisu was embraced in a wonderfully warm and comforting presence.

Groggily, Aisu sat up, not really remembering how she came to be on the ground. Looking around, Aisu saw her sister also sitting up from the ground, groggy. They both looked at each other.

"That was…odd," said Sakura softly. "I just dreamed a glowing blue butterfly entered my body." Sakura was looking kind of pale.

Aisu also appeared pale. "Me too, but it wasn't a butterfly, it was a cat… of some kind."

Sakura gave an abrupt gasp. "Aisu! Look at your leg! When did you get a tattoo? Dad's gonna flip!" cried Sakura.

"What are you-?" Aisu glanced at her leg and also gasped in surprise. "I didn't get a tattoo! Where did this come from?!" The 'tattoo' was in the shape of a slender cat, winding its way down her left thigh. The shape of a diamond outlined the cat. It was cool looking, but her uniform's skirt wasn't long enough to cover it.

All of this happened in just a few minutes, but people were starting to stare at the two girls sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Aisu jumped up, aware of all this, and grabbed Sakura's hand. They quickly ran the rest of the way home.

When the pair had got home, Aisu had rushed upstairs and changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of purple plaid Capri's, which effectively covered the mark on her leg. Hearing a yelp of surprise from Sakura's room, Aisu rushed to see what was up.

Entering Sakura's room, she found her sister in her bathroom, looking in the mirror at her back.

"Aisu!" she cried at her sister, "I've go one too! I'll never be able to where a tank top or a swimsuit again!!" she wailed.

"Calm down Sakura," ordered Aisu calmly, trying to get her sister to control herself. She walked over and gave her sister a hug. "Let me see," Aisu said kindly. Sakura turned around, allowing Aisu to see what was there. Upon Sakura's shoulder blades was a pair of butterfly wings, a wing on each side. The wings looked beautiful, but ad the appearance of a very expensive tattoo. Aisu glanced down at her covered thigh. Sakura turned around, calmer now that her sister was there, Aisu would think of a plan. Sakura was confident in that.

"Well, I guess I can't where skirts or shorts much. I guess for now I can put a bandage around it. It would cover it at least. It would have to appear to heal after a while though…I'll worry about that later though," said Aisu. "And for you…." Aisu paused, thinking. "We could say that it's a henna tattoo. Dad might still be annoyed, but hey! We're teenagers, we aren't supposed to think. It should work for a while."

"That's a wonderful, brilliant, most excellent plan!" cried Sakura, no longer worried. She knew her sister would think of something.

Aisu went into the bathroom and wrapped a few layers of bandage around it, thinking up a story to go with it. Sakura pulled on her after-school clothes, a sky blue sundress with a white lacy choker necklace that had a pair of cherries dangling from it. The dress didn't show her shoulder blades.

The two went downstairs and made dinner. The rest of the night, they relaxed with their dad watching TV, unaware that a pair of amber colored eyes watched them.


	2. The Third Mew

**Shokora Fuji: **Third Mew

Shokora Fuji watched as her mother and father drove off once again in their limo. Her mother had to go on another modeling job in Beijing. Her father had another business trip to make. So once again, she was left to take care of her 14 year-old brother.

She was 16, basically an adult and old enough to take care of the house and go on her own modeling jobs in Tokyo_ and_ take care of an annoying brother who had a coolness complex, not that he thought he was better than everyone; he was just cool. All of this her mother and father pointed out every time she asked if one of them could stay. She hadn't bothered this time, simply because it never worked.

Shokora was very aptly named. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown; her short, a-line cut hair was a rich dark brown. Her skin was creamy on a tall slim build. Yes, "chocolate" suited her very nicely. There had been many comments on the beauty she inherited from her mother.

Her brother, Takahiro, also shared their mother's beauty. He had Shokora' s hair and eyes, also the smooth creamy skin. He was beautiful for a 14 year old; his looks rivaled Masaya Aoyama, a very popular middle schooler. The freshmen girls fell all over themselves to get his attention. He would flirt, but none caught his fancy. He was friends with a girl named Sakura Tsukishima, though. Other freshmen girls apparently shunned her because she was a friend with her brother. This actually made him kind of mad.

"Hey, Kora," said Takahiro, interrupting Shokora' s musings.

"Hey back, Hiro," she replied. They had given each other nicknames that everyone but their parents used.

"You know, we have enough money that we could hire a housekeeper. You don't have to take care of everything alone just because mom and dad said you have to," he said.

"You're probably right, but once I get free of that, they'll add something else. You know how hey are," she said. Only someone who knew her really well could tell she was tired and angry. Hiro could easily tell.

"What time is it?" asked Kora abruptly.

"2:15," Hiro said, glancing at his watch.

"Crap. I have to go, I've got a photo shoot," she said. "I'll see you later," she called as she rushed out of the room and slid down the banister. Getting out the door, her own limo was waiting. She quickly slipped inside it and was off to the center of Tokyo.

Five hours later, Kora was outside in the park, relaxing after a hectic day. With eyes closed in simple pleasure, Kora ate her favorite ice cream: chocolate. _Yes, very aptly named…_ mused Kora.

Finishing her ice cream, Kora stood up. Kora had sent the limo driver home, deciding that she wanted to walk. Walking across the park, the ground suddenly shook, causing Kora to fall heavily into the grass. She attempted to stand and failed, so instead sat there, intending to wait it out.

Abruptly, her vision went dark. She stood in a black abyss, her body expecting something but not knowing what. Just as suddenly as there was nothing, there was something. A small glowing fox approached her. It had huge ears and a fluffy tail. Kora immediately knew what kind of fox it was, having read about them; it was a bat-eared fox; very cute. It continued coming toward her, then suddenly, it was inside her, molding itself to her insides. It was a pleasant feeling.

Slowly, Kora sat up. Thinking back to what just happened, she assumed it was a dream and stood up. A little stiff from the ground, she walked home slowly. Kora didn't notice the dark figure that had seen everything, that had noticed the tiny paw marks on each of Kora's temples.


	3. The Fourth Mew

Banira Woods: The Fourth Mew

Sitting on the plane, Banira Woods looked out the window at the night sky. Soon, she'd be with her aunt and uncle in Tokyo, going to a brand new school. It was a good thing she'd already learned Japanese. (Nira had gone to a private school in America, they'd offered a language class on Japanese and she'd taken it, considering she had Japanese relatives now.)

Nira was adopted when she was a baby by her Japanese mom and her American dad. Nira looked adopted, not having a speck of Japanese in her. Nira had blond hair that was nearly white and silvery grey eyes. Her pale skin didn't tan; Nira always joked that she was an albino, not that she minded. It was just fun to joke about. Her name fit the way she looked quite well, Nira often thought. "Vanilla" was her favorite flavor, plus she was as white as the vanilla flower itself.

Nira also happened to be a tomboy, a fact that made her mom and dad laugh and her Japanese grandmother sigh. Nira hated any kind of dress, skirt, kimono, or anything pink. She kept her hair layered short, with a headband to keep it out of the way. She allowed her bangs to dangle in her eyes and had a habit of pushing them out of the way.

Nira touched the back of her neck, where a tattoo-like mark had shown up after a weird dream with a glowing panda and an earthquake. Her hair was long enough to cover the black and white yin-yang on her neck. The yin-yang was strange though. Instead of the normal circles that were in the twisted drops, they were paw marks. The colors were standard: black and white, with the alternating drops in the middle of them. Nira shoved her questions out of her mind, determined to think of something else.

_I wonder if Tokyo has good arcades? I want to play DDR. Hopefully, the teens here are better than the ones at home _Nira thought with a grin. Nira didn't brag, but she was extremely good at Dance Dance Revolution. Nira owned her own practice one at home, but she still preferred the arcade ones.

The sun was just starting to rise when the pilot said to fasten their seatbelts, they would be landing shortly.

A few minutes later, Nira was hugging her aunt and uncle. Her Aunt Emi, Uncle Kyo, and cousin Haru, who was four, were her favorite relatives. And, according to them, she was their favorite niece. Nira knew she was going to have fun for the next few years.

About an hour later, Nira fell onto the bed she always used when she came to visit. The walls were a soothing white, one of Nira' s favorite colors. The comforter on her bed for the next few years was black, along with some other accessories. Basically, her room was decorated in black and white. Nira unpacked a few of her favorite things from home and set them around the room, making it more hers, more…permanent.

She had a window that looked into the small backyard of the apartment. There was a tree right outside her window. Nira grinned, knowing that she could easily get in or out without anyone knowing. She decided to leave it unlocked, just in case.

Nira went downstairs. Getting to the bottom, Nira almost tripped over Haru, who raised his arms, asking her to pick him up. She obliged. Though Nira was a tomboy, she was still a girl and had a maternal instinct, not to mention that Haru was really cute and friendly.

Entering the kitchen, Nira saw her aunt making dinner. To Nira' s sensitive nose, the kitchen smelled heavenly.

"Hey, Aunty? Do you know of any good arcades near here?" asked Nira, letting Haru tug at a lock of Nira' s pale hair.

"Of course," Emi said, grinning at her niece and son. Emi had long black hair that she currently had in a braid. Her aunt was in her late 30s, short and petite. Haru shared his mother's hair and her open, friendly face. "I'll tell you on one condition: take Haru with you. He keeps tripping me up in here and you don't want me to mess up the food," she said, her brown eyes dancing.

"All right," Nira agreed. "I bet the only reason you're letting me stay is so I can baby sit," Nira said mournfully. Her aunt laughed and gave Nira the directions.

Nira set out, holding Haru' s hand, happy to be away from her parents for a little while. She loved them, but it was nice having a change of scene. Nira missed her friends, Joe and Amy, but it was kind of nice to be alone. Nira was looking forward to making new friends. She was also happy to have distractions from the mysterious mark on her neck. It was almost impossible to not think about it.

Finally entering the arcade, Nira was confronted by a huge crowd of teens surrounding the DDR platform. A complicated song was playing and the arrows were going almost to fast to keep up. Except that one of the dancing boys was, and he was doing it easily, throwing in extra moves here and there, making his dancing flow. He had brilliant unnatural red hair and golden brown eyes. He was very good looking, with pale smooth skin. The other boy, on the other hand, was failing epically and had black hair and brown eyes; fairly normal. A few minutes later, it was over. The red head was the winner.

"Anyone else think they can take me?" said the boy cockily, he looked to be about 15 or 16 and was tall.

Making a rash decision, calling attention to herself, she called, "I can."

The crowd parted and Nira walked up, Haru on her hip now. Nira walked straight up to him.

"No way," he said, starting to grin.

"What? Are you scared of an American?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at him.

He smirked. "You're on," he said. "But I get to choose the song."

"Fine by me," Nira said, already grinning, knowing that he underestimated her. She took Haru and had him sit right in front of her, where she could watch him. She told him not to move and if he was good, she'd by him ice cream after. Nira stood up saw everyone watching her, including the boy she was challenging.

The red head chose an easy American song and the dance began. Nira kept up easily, throwing in a lot of extra moves, knowing the unusual guy next to her did the same. Then the song was over, they tied. Neither broke a sweat.

"You're pretty good," he admitted.

"Thanks, you to," she said evenly. "Can I choose a song now?" she asked politely.

"Go ahead," he said cockily. He knew all the songs and she didn't.

Nira skimmed through all of the songs until she found the Japanese song she was looking for: Good Days. It was one of the hardest songs on there.

The Red head raised an eyebrow at the strange girl and thought _She's screwed. _He knew this song fairly well and it was difficult.

The song started and the competition was on, neither wanting to lose. They were both able to throw in a few extra moves, each went off beat a few times.

When the score showed, Nira had won by one point. Nira smirked at him, picked up Haru and walked away through the crowd.

_Hmmmmm…_ the red-haired boy ,Taiyo, thought, watching her go. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair and revealed the mark on her neck. _Well, well. I found myself a Mew _he thought surprised. _I need to report this. I wonder who's carrying on Ryou Shirogane' s work?_

Slipping outside into an ally, he phased out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm doing good, third chapter! Yay me!!!

Rate and review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	4. The Fifth Mew

Kuri-mu Kawasaki: The Fifth Mew

"Mu! Slow down!" yelled Kuri-mu' s friend Ichiru. Kuri-mu continued to skip, but slowed down a little until her friend caught up.

"Come on Ichiru, it's the first day of school. We're in Middle School now!" said Mu happily. "We're finally thirteen!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked, grinning. "You're still twelve," he continued as Mu glared at him.

"I'll be thirteen in three months. So, basically, I'm thirteen," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms and not looking at him.

"All right, so you're thirteen," said Ichiru comfortably, used to Mu' s childish logic. His hands were resting on the back of his head while he walked.

Kuri-mu (or 'Mu' as everyone called her) had light brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was layered and straight with bluntly cut bangs. There was a special sailors hat on her head with a bunny patch peeking over the band of the hat. It was a gift from her grandfather before he died. She was small and petite for a thirteen year-old, and also very energetic.

Mu and Ichiru were about ten minutes early. They found their classes and lockers, discovering that their lockers were right next to each other, but they had different classes. Mu gave Ichiru a quick hug and ran off to find her first class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was _horrible_!" muttered Mu to herself. She was heading home after a long, and very boring, day. Mu yawned and stretched as she walked. Looking at the shady, relaxing park, Mu decided to walk through it. Mu heard laughing and saw a pair of high schoolers run past her. One had pink hair and the other had bright red hair. They looked to be around fifteen and also related. Mu laughed at their antics and walked on, smiling contentedly at the sunny day as she went through the park.

Suddenly the earth shook, throwing Mu to the ground. The ground was shaking too much for her to get back up. Mu saw another girl with dark hair fall to the ground, too. Mu' s vision went dark, but Mu knew that she wasn't unconscious. A floating white rabbit came towards Mu. It was small and, well, white-ish. It suddenly leaped towards Mu. Mu tried to jump back but couldn't. The rabbit went inside her, molding to Mu' s body. Mu was elated at the merging for some inexplainable reason.

Mu slowly sat up, not understanding what just happened.

_Strange…_thought Mu. Mu pushed herself up and looked curiously at her body, thinking of the rabbit. Looking down at her hands, Mu realized that a small tattoo-like mark was on the top of both her hands. It was a heart with a tear- drop in the middle. Mu smiled.

_I always wanted a tattoo. I'll have to hide it from mom and dad though. Oh well! This is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!_

Mu brushed herself off and skipped the rest of the way home, noticing that it was no longer so strenuous. Unexplainable things could never keep her down long.

A pair of bright blue-grey eyes watched an oblivious Mu, observing her antics.

"Looks like Taiyo was right. The Mews are back. This should be fun." The alien grinned and phased out.

A/N: Srry this chapter is uber short people, but I didn't know what else to add to it, since the rest is for the next chapter, lol. Ah well, thanx for reading!


	5. And So They Met

**Chapter Five: So They Meet**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew, except my own characters ^_^

---------------------------------------

Golden, morning light filtered through Aisu's window, playing across her eyes that were closed in sleep. With a groan Aisu turned over, pulling the blankets over her head, trying to block out the irritating sunlight.

To Aisu's annoyance, her alarm went off then. Knowing she actually _had _to get up didn't make it any easier. Mumbling to herself about annoying alarm clocks, Aisu got up and grabbed her school uniform.

_Good thing Sakura always sleeps through her alarm, otherwise we'd be fighting for the bathroom_ she thought, slipping down the hallway and into the bathroom.

After her fifteen minute shower, Aisu pulled on her uniform and put an x-shaped, black clippie in her pink hair. She pulled at her black school tie, making it hang loosely around her neck. She also put on her favorite spiked belt and bracelet. Aisu was going for the punk-look today.

Glancing down at her thigh, she remembered the tattoo. Rewrapping the bandage, she went to her sister's room. Aisu opened the door and went in.

Where Aisu's room was all dark blues and purples, Sakura's room was full of pinks and reds. There were stuffed animals and fluffy rugs everywhere. Not to mention, Sakura just threw her clothes over furniture and onto the floor. And where Sakura was scatter-brained and messy, Aisu was organized and neat. They were almost total opposites, but they got along surprisingly well. Well, as well as teenage sisters could.

"Time to rise and shine!" sang Aisu as she yanked the covers off of her younger sister.

Long experience gave Aisu the speed needed to dodge the small clock that sat next to Sakura on her nightstand as Sakura sleepily hurled it at the intruder of her sleep.

Aisu bent down and picked up the clock.

"That's the third one you've broken this month alone," commented Aisu, amused. "I'm not buying you another one."

Sakura, now awake, jumped out of bed.

"Uh, oops?" she said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Hurry up. Go take a shower and change," said Aisu briskly. "I'll make us some breakfast."

With that, Aisu went downstairs to the kitchen, where she quickly made up some breakfast.

Hurriedly, Sakura took a shower and changed, pausing in front of the mirror. Slowly, she looked at the mark on her back.

"It really is kinda pretty," she said softly to herself.

"Sakura! Hurry up! The food's getting cold!" yelled Aisu up the stairs.

Sakura pulled herself away from the mirror and pulled on her uniform. She headed to the kitchen. Set on the table was a pile of pancakes with all the trimmings.

"How do you do that?" asked Sakura in wonder, looking at the spread.

"Do what?" asked Aisu, who was washing dishes.

"Make all this food in less than half an hour!" exclaimed Sakura, as she grabbed her share of pancakes and started to eat.

Aisu sat down, watching her younger sister eat, as she'd eaten while Sakura was taking a shower. Sakura looked up, two pairs of light green eyes met over a pile of pancakes. Sakura's mouth was bulging with food. Aisu started to smile. Looking at her older sister in confusion, Sakura also started to smile. Unable to restrain their laughter, they burst out laughing. Aisu leapt back from the table as Sakura's food also burst out of her mouth.

"Ewww!!" shrieked Aisu in disgust as she backed away from the table. "I love you to pieces, but I am _not_ cleaning that up," stated Aisu queasily.

Anything that even _resembled_ puke made her queasy. Heck, just _talking_ about it made her want to throw up. Sakura looked at her sister sheepishly. They started laughing again at the ridiculousness of it. Sakura quickly cleaned up her mess while her queasy older sister looked in the other direction.

"There! All gone. You can turn around now, Onee-chan!" said Sakura cheerfully.

Aisu laughed, and turned back around. "Would you help me put all the breakfast stuff away?" she asked her sister.

"Sure," said Sakura with a smile. Looking up at the clock, she continued, "You know, we might actually be on time today," Sakura said, shocked.

"Ah, ain't it grand?" said Aisu, grinning happily. "There. That's the last of it," she said, licking off the maple syrup that had gotten on her fingers. She closed her eyes in pleasure at its sweetness.

Aisu looked at the clock and promptly said, "We need to grab our stuff so we can leave." Sakura dashed out of the kitchen, closely followed by Aisu.

They ran into their respective rooms. Aisu easily snatched up her bag and pulled on her shoes.

"Where's my other shoe?!" Sakura wailed.

Aisu rolled her eyes and strolled into Sakura's room. Rummaging under a heap of clothes by Sakura's door, Aisu produced the missing shoe. Sakura threw her arms around her older sister.

"Whatever would I do if I didn't have my Onee-chan to keep my head on straight?" said Sakura while Aisu anime sweat-dropped, patting her sister' s head.

"Come on, let's go," Aisu said, disentangling herself from her sister's hug.

The two hurried down the stairs for the door, Aisu pausing to make sure she had the house key. Sakura skipped out the door while Aisu balanced her bag on her shoulder and locked up the apartment. Aisu hurried to catch up to her sister.

"For once, we're not gonna be late!" said a happy Sakura. She was practically bouncing with energy.

"Why are you such a morning person?" moaned Aisu, who hated mornings, watching her giddy sister twirl around her. Sakura loved to dance and, in fact, would be taking dance lessons next week.

"I don't know why," said Sakura as she spun around, "considering I am a witch to wake up in the morning."

"You're…unusually energetic this morning," said Aisu as Sakura flitted around her. "Almost like a butterfly," she commented idly.

She froze mid-step. Sakura froze mid-twirl. They looked at each other.

"There's no way," said Aisu, disbelief clear on her face.

_Though anything moving seems to hold my attention, making me want to pounce on it…Kinda like a cat…_she thought, remembering an event that happened before she went to bed.

Sakura looked shocked, but couldn't think of anything to say. She herself was thinking about the earthquake and the dream.

They continued on to school, each in their own thoughts.

----------------------------------------

At school, the pair went their separate ways. Aisu was at her locker when Kaoru appeared next to her. Aisu jumped in surprise.

"Kaoru! Don't do that! You startled me," she whined.

"Whatever," Kaoru said, brushing it off. "Did you hear? We've got an exchange student in our class! And she's from America!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Big deal. We've had exchange students before," said Aisu, not sharing her friend's enthusiasm.

"You're hopeless. Don't you get actually excited about _anything_?" asked an exasperated Kaoru. "I bet you wouldn't even twitch if it was a hot _guy_ exchange student."

"Only if he was _really_ hot," said Aisu wickedly. Kaoru thumped her in the arm.

"Owie, you're so mean," Aisu whined, holding her arm.

"Whatever, you dork. That didn't hurt," scoffed Kaoru.

Just then, a blonde girl walked by. She was wearing an old-looking pair of headphones around her neck with her tie loose around her neck. Her white-blonde hair was held back by a black ribbon that stood out vividly against her hair and pale skin. She had multiple chains hanging from a belt that was resting crookedly on her hips. Very American. Very punk. Oddly enough, she wore no make-up.

Nira, for that's who it was, was staring at a sheet of paper with her crystal blue eyes and not looking where she was going. She also didn't notice all the stares she was getting from the guys in the hallway. She didn't realize it, but she was beautiful. The fact that she didn't notice, took off some of the edge.

Nira still wasn't paying attention. She only snapped out of it when she bumped into someone and went sprawling.

"Ouch," she muttered. "Umm, sorry about that," she said without looking up. Nira busied herself with grabbing her scattered papers.

"Here. Let me help."

Nira looked up to see another pair of hands helping her to grab her stuff.

"Thanks, and sorry for bumping into you again," said Nira as they both stood up. The boy handed over her papers.

"No problem, I wasn't watching where I was going either. My name's Kazuhiro Kishimoto," he said wryly.

"That's a mouthful," Nira said. "Can I just call you Kaz?" she asked.

"Sure. You're the new exchange student, right?"

"Yup! Banira Woods. You can just call me Nira, though. It's easier," she said, grinning slightly.

"Okay, Nira. What class do you have first?"

"English. I have no idea where the classroom is though," Nira said, rubbing the back of her neck, a gesture she'd picked up when the tattoo appeared.

"I'll show you where it is, that's my first class, too," said Kaz, grinning at her clueless-ness.

Kaz and Nira began walking to their first class. As they walked, Nira silently studied him. He had the standard black hair hereditary to almost all Japanese. His skin was a bit paler than the norm, but not overly so. His eyes were odd: one was a rich, dark brown, while the other was black. He didn't seem to care though.

_He's actually…kinda cute_ Nira thought, looking away. She didn't want to be caught staring.

"Are you done studying me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yup," she answered, tucking her hands on the back of her head as they ambled along down the hallway, ignoring the many stares they received. They chatted amiably as they walked to class.

"Will you show me where the rest of my classes are? After this class?" Nira asked, feeling comfortable around this sarcastic, quiet person.

"Sure," was all Kaz said before he went to his seat in the back of the class. He winked at her as the sensei began introducing Nira.

"Why don't you go sit in the back, behind Tsukishima-san," said Sensei, pointing into the back at a girl with light pink hair. Noting her slight punk appearance, Nira grinned, knowing they'd get along.

Sitting down in her new seat, Nira sighed and got ready for a long day.

In the middle of the lesson, a paper was slid discretely onto Nira' s desk. Opening it, she saw that it was from Kaz. The two passed notes during the whole class.

Aisu, seeing what they were doing, grinned and passed a note of her own to Nira. The two quickly became friends.

The three note-passers continued passing notes throughout class. None of them learned a thing about English, but they learned a lot about each other.

-----------------------------------

Shokora was bored. Doodling on a piece of paper just wouldn't take her mind off of seeing those marks on her temples. It had been quite a shock, glancing in her bathroom mirror and seeing tattoos that she knew she'd never had done. Kora assumed it had something to do with the earthquake dream, but couldn't figure out how an earthquake and a dream could give her tattoos.

Kora had canceled her photo shoots and left her hair so it would dangle over the marks, hiding them with a screen of hair.

Sighing quietly, Kora imagined herself at home, eating chocolate ice-cream. Anywhere where she didn't have to do class work or deal with all the stupid jerks in her private school.

The bell signaling the end of the day finally rang. Gratefully, Kora grabbed her bag and left the room. Standing in front of her cubby, she pulled on her outdoor shoes and headed for her brother's public school, where she'd wait for him so they could walk home together.

Ten minutes later, Kora looked at her watch.

_He's late _ Kora thought, slightly annoyed. There was also a girl around Kora's own age with pink hair waiting by the gate, too. As she entered the school grounds to look for Hiro, she heard a scream.

The pink haired girl straightened up, a panicked look on her face. She raced by Kora towards the sound of the scream. Kora quickly followed. She had a feeling there was trouble…and Kora was right.

-------------------------

"You witch!!!" shrieked a voice. "How dare you say that you're Fuji- kun's best friend!!"

A resounding slap echoed in the air, along with a small cry of pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry he's friends with me and not you!" cried Sakura, trying not to cry. She'd fallen and was roughly yanked up onto her knees by her hair.

There was a shriek of rage at this and another girl slapped Sakura across the face.

Meanwhile, Kora and Aisu raced around the corner.

"Aisu!" cried Sakura, seeing her sister coming to the rescue. Tears were in her green eyes and her cheek was red from being slapped.

Aisu froze, her blood boiling with anger and her eyes stormy. Kora also felt her temper rise. This was Hiro' s friend, the one he'd said was getting picked on because of him.

"How dare you?" growled Kora.

Kora and Aisu ran forward at the same time. Kora punched the girl that was still clutching Sakura's hair. The girl fell, letting go of Sakura. Aisu grabbed Sakura into a hug while Kora glared at the other two girls; they yanked their friend up off the ground and ran. Kora was still pissed off.

"Are you all right?" asked a worried Aisu.

Sakura nodded mutely, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks for helping. You're Shokora Fuji, right?" asked Aisu.

"Fuji?" asked Sakura. "Are you Hiro' s older sister?"

Kora turned to face them and nodded affirmative to both queries.

"It's just Kora," she said, smiling a little. "Now, where's Hiro?" she asked, irritated.

"There you are!" exclaimed Hiro as he rounded the corner. "I was looking for you Kora. You weren't where we usually meet." Noticing Sakura and Aisu, he said ,"Oh. Hi Sakura… and Aisu?"

"I was, but you were late. Then I heard Sakura scream. Aisu and I an over here." Kora paused and glared at him. "Sakura was getting beaten up for saying that she was your friend by jealous girls. I thought you'd taken care of this?" she said, still slightly angry.

"What?!" said Hiro. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine, they just slapped me a few times. It's not that big a deal," she said, trying to play it off.

"YES. IT. IS!!!!" they all yelled at once. Sakura blinked.

Hiro sighed. "I'll have to talk to them, dang it," he muttered. "I'm gonna walk home with you after school from now on," he said in a tone that dared anyone to argue.

"Good plan," said Aisu. _Why didn't she let me know?_ Wondered Aisu.

"Why don't we all walk home together?" asked Hiro, looking questioningly at his sister. She nodded imperceptibly.

"Well, shall we?" asked Sakura cheerfully. She started skipping ahead. They all followed after her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mu was in the park. Sitting down in the grass, she pulled off the fingerless gloves she now had to wear to cover up the marks. Looking down at her hands, she thought how pretty the tattoos were.

Mu flopped contentedly onto the grass, spreading her arms and legs out like she was trying to make a snow angel. She smiled lazily and let the breeze blow her hair around her face. Mu closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. Something inserted itself above Mu's face and was blocking her sun.

Mu's eyes snapped open. A boy about her age stood over Mu, watching her. He wore a black beanie and had silvery-grey eyes. Parts of his light blue hair stuck out from underneath the hat.

"Who're you?" asked Mu.

"Name's Ame. You?" he said.

"Rain?" she asked. Giggling slightly, she said, "I like you. My name's Kuri-mu Kawasaki. Nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"Most people just call me Mu, though." Mu stood up. She pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to him. He took the candy, but stared at her palm. Remembering the mark, she snatched up her gloves and pulled them back on.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Ame. I gotta go home." With a wave and a smile, Mu ran off.

"So that's a Mew, huh?" Ame popped the sugary candy into his mouth and phased out.

A/N: hope I made up for the shortness of the last few chapters, lol. Reviews would be very much appreciated :3


	6. Finally Fifteen

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew, except my own characters ^_^

---------------------------------------

Blearily, Aisu rubbed her eyes. It was Saturday, around five in the morning. Aisu got up and padded downstairs in her bare feet. She smiled quietly to herself. She was finally fifteen, that very morning.

Aisu found her dad in the kitchen. She noticed a suitcase by the door. Aisu's dad looked up when she came in, she looked at him and sighed.

"Where do they need you this time?" Aisu asked, resigned.

"America. I'm sorry Aisu," he said quietly.

Aisu's dad was in his mid-forties with graying hair. There were laugh lines around his eyes and stress marks around his mouth. He looked tired, worn down by the weight of years.

"How long?" she asked, watching him carefully, making sure that he was eating while he spoke.

"A month. Will you and Sakura be okay for that long? I can get someone to come-" he started.

Aisu shook her head. "We'll be fine. I'm fifteen now remember?" she asked teasingly. "Don't worry, we're old enough to be on our own for a while."

"I wish I didn't have to go, but- And it's your birthday, too," he said, rubbing his face tiredly. "Well, I'd better head out. My plane's leaving soon."

He stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead affectionately.

"Love you," said Aisu, smiling.

"Love you too," he called as he went out the door.

Aisu sat still a moment, then sighed.

_It had to be on my birthday. Oh, well. Maybe I can get Sakura to invite Hiro and then I could get Kora and Nira to come over. We could pick out a cake and watch movies_ thought Aisu.

Still thinking, Aisu got up and went to take a shower. Her shower lasted about half an hour. When she came out, her pink hair was still dripping and her small body was wrapped in a fuzzy towel. Her mark stood out vividly against her pale skin, just underneath the edge of the towel. Humming, she walked across the hall into her room.

Still in her towel, Aisu started rummaging through her closet, trying figure out what she could wear that wouldn't show the mark.

"This thing is so _troublesome_," she muttered, finally just pulling out a pair of black capris and dark purple shirt. Aisu turned around and almost screamed.

There was a boy…sitting on her bed...acting like he owned the place. And he was watching her.

Aisu's eyes widened. The boy was impossibly good-looking with silver hair and amber eyes. However, he had long, pointy ears, kinda the way Aisu always imagined an elf's ears would look.

Aisu opened her mouth to say something, but there was no sound. The… boy… stood and walked right up to her.

"So, you're a Mew?" he asked, looking skeptical. He peered into her face, only inches away. Aisu flinched back.

"Looking closer, you are kinda pretty, for a human," he commented. He grinned slightly, running his eyes over her body, knowing he was freaking her out. He froze, staring at her thigh. "Hmm, I guess you are a Mew. What a pity," he said, pulling out a long, pure black dagger.

Feeling returned, and with it the ability to speak. She ducked around him, the move unexpected. The boy didn't catch her. Aisu was now away from the wall and in front of her bed.

"Who, and what, are you? And, what do you mean, a Mew?" Aisu asked, pulling the towel tighter around herself. She was extremely aware how awkward the situation was.

_I mean, I'm basically naked, and there is a feakin GUY in my room!!! _she thought.

"Found your voice," he commented idly, twirling his dagger on his finger. Suddenly, he flung it at Aisu. She yelped as the blade nicked her cheek. The boy appeared right in front of her. She stumbled back and fell on her bed. He leaned forward, both hands on either side of her on the bed, his face a scant inch from her own.

"My name's Tsuki. Pleasure to meet you, Aisu Tsukishima," he said. Aisu gulped. She was not liking how close he was. Or that he knew her name.

"That still doesn't say what you are, I mean, quite obviously you're not human," she stated in a steady voice. On the inside, she was anything but steady. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to run. However, she also knew that with his inmuman speed and strength, she'd be dead faster than she could think.

"Me? You don't know what you are or what I am? Lucky me," he said, flashing another grin. "Though, it would be kinda rude to kill you and you not knowing why you needed to die," he said thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I _suppose_ I could tell you."

"How considerate," Aisu said sarcastically.

Tsuki's hand suddenly shot towards her face. Aisu flinched, throwing up a hand to block her face. His hand stopped just before he would've hit her.

"Hush. I can still easily kill you right now, got it?" he said with narrowed eyes. He leaned back suddenly and smiled. "_I_ am an alien. _You_ are a Mew. Get it?"

"Uhhhh, no? What the hell is a Mew?" asked Aisu, getting impatient. "And you look like an elf, not an alien."

Aisu suddenly found herself pinned to her bed with two daggers crossed over her throat. The blades nicked her skin, a bit of blood trickled down her neck. She gulped.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll take it," stated Tsuki, amber eyes glaring. "Since you're so clueless, I guess I'll just have to kill you. It would take up too much of my valuable time to explain. But not in here, it's too cramped."

With that, he teleported them both out.

Aisu found herself lying on the ground underneath Tsuki. They were in the park that was just a few blocks away from Aisu's house.

Tsuki let her up. Aisu was still in her towel. Looking at herself, she blushed. Surprisingly, Aisu's blush wasn't that bad, it actually made her look kind of cute.

"So…now what?" she asked apprehensively.

Tsuki grinned. "Now you die."

He charged straight towards her, daggers drawn.

Aisu tried to run, but stumbled and fell. Even when she was terrified out of her mind, she didn't allow the towel to slip.

_Of all the embarassing kinds of things that would happen to me, being killed in a towel was _not_ what I imagined for my sophmore year_ Aisu thought.

Tsuki was almost to her when a flash of violet light radiated from Aisu's mark, blinding Tsuki. He stopped, throwing up a hand to protect his eyes.

Aisu felt herself float up. She was overwhelmed by the same sensation that had happened in the earthquake. Eyes closed, Aisu floated back down, still overwhelmed by that feeling.

Tsuki's eyes widened when he saw the human again. She was in a rich dark purple dress, similar to that of the previous Mew Ichigo from sixteen years ago. _That dress almost makes that tiny human...beautiful _thought Tsuki. He smirked. _Now I can see why Kishu found it fun to flirt with them._

The costume had a corset top and the skirt flared out above her knees. Lavender elbow-length gloves covered Aisu's arms. There was a big lavender ribbon that trailed to the ground tied around her slender waist. Cat ears peaked out through Aisu's now lavender hair, which was also wavy. The fluffy cat tail poking out from underneath the dress had a lavender bow with a bell attached. Her feet were encased in clunky ankle-high boots. A pair of black and purple striped leggings went up to just below her mark.

"Aww darn. You transformed," complained Tsuki.

Aisu looked at herself and almost screamed in shock.

"Since when do I have cat ears and a tail?!" wailed Aisu. She paused, then shrugged. "Well, at least I'm dressed," she said, rubbing the back of her head and blushing prettily.

_That's her only reaction?_ wondered Tsuki. He shook his head, laughing slightly. _Not very excitable..._

"You know what? I take it back. You're _far_ too entertaining to kill right now," he said, laughing. "I'll just leave you something to keep you busy." He flicked a wierd thing at a nearby pigeon and the bird exploded, becoming at least ten feet tall with glowing red eyes.

Tsuki winked and said, "See ya later, Mew."

And then he disappeared.

The pigeon charged at Aisu. She yelped in surprise and leaped back, going over twenty feet.

"What the heck's happened to me?! And what am I supposed to do?" she wailed, panic making her voice go a bit higher than usual.

"You're supposed to fight it and defeat it," stated a voice. Aisu whirled around, dodging a swipe of the pigeon's wing. "You might wanna watch out for that thing."

A boy that looked to be about sixteen stood there, casually leaning against a tree, watching. The boy had black hair with bangs that covered one of his impossibly blue eyes.

"I don't suppose you'd mind sharing how to do that?" she asked, leaping over the pigeon's head.

_Good, I'm starting to get used to this new strength and agility. What I'm _not _used to_, she thought as she dodged another peck of the thing's beak, _is all these guys randomly showing up knowing something about me that I don't. And I _really_ hate that!_

"Simple: say the first thing that comes into your head," he replied.

"Uh, how about 'help'?" she asked as the bird's wing finally hit her and sent her flying. The blue-eyed boy just barely managed to catch her.

"You actually have to think," he said as he set her down gently.

She glared at him. Aisu noticed the thing bearing down at them. Without thinking, she leapt in front of him and yelled, "Mew Soda! Ice Dice!"

[AN: nyah! i ryhme! :3]

A pair of seven-sided purple crystals about the size of her palm fell into her upraised hands.

"Ribbon! Ice Shield!" Aisu cryed. She threw one of the crystals like you would a pair of dice. It spun in the air and paused in front of them. Then it flashed just as the pigeon would have crashed into Aisu and the boy. A wall of purple halted the bird in its tracks.

Aisu then threw the other crystal, yelling, "Soda On the Rocks!"

It hit the bird right in the head, and with a flash of violet, the pigeon returned to normal. The bird looked digruntled for a second and then flew off. In its place a wierd jelly-looking thing floated.

"Go get it, Masha," said the boy. A little fuzzy ball of fur with a long tail flew over and started eating the jelly thing. Once finished, it flew back. It circled Aisu, cheeping happily. Aisu blinked. Reaching up, she caught the thing by its tail.

Nonplussed, Aisu asked, "What in the world is this? It's...kinda cute, in a wierd way."

"That's Masha, a parasite-alien recovery robot. My father made it for the first Mews," he said. "My name's Rikuto Shirogane, by the way." He offered his hand. He had serious eyes, but he had a quiet confidence that made Aisu instictively trust him, even though she wasn't sure that she liked him.

"Um, nice to meet you. I think," Aisu said. "I take it you have some explanations for me? Like, I dunno, maybe why I have CAT EARS?"

A hand was suddenly put on her shoulder. Another boy, who looked nineteen, stood there. He also had black hair, except he had brown eyes. The word 'beautiful' applies here.

"Don't worry, Tsukishima-san. We'll explain everything, but it would be best if we continued talking somewhere else," he said. His voice was quiet, but his eyes were warm as they met her violet ones.

"All right. How do I- Wait, never mind," Aisu said. She was about to ask how to change back, but realized that she only had on a towel in her normal form.

_I think I'll wait_ she thought, anime sweat-dropping.

"What's your name?" Aisu asked, looking up at the brown-eyed guy.

"Kaito Akasaka," he replied, giving a half-smile.

"We'll take you to our cafe. We can talk there," said Rikuto, "Our car is just over here."

He started walking away, followed by Kaito. Aisu stood there a few seconds, trying to puzzle out what was going on. Giving up, she shrugged and ran after them, the bell on her tail tinkling as she left.

AN: this chapter is a bit short, so im apologizing again, lol


	7. Long Explanations

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew, except my own characters ^_^

---------------------------------------

Aisu finally caught up with Kaito and Rikuto...and froze in her tracks.

"What?" asked Rikuto, looking back at Aisu.

"Car?" asked Aisu faintly. "That's a limo."

Kaito opened the door, giving a mock bow to Aisu and Rikuto. Rikuto rolled his eyes and stepped into the limo, scooting over to the other side.

"Come on," he said, beckoning to Aisu. Aisu shrugged and climbed in after him. Kaito closed the door and went to the driver's door and got in.

"Uh, you have your license, right?" Aisu asked Kaito. He laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, he's been driving since he was thirteen and I was ten. He has plenty of experience," said Rikuto.

"If you say so," replied Aisu. She paused. "How old are you two anyways?"

Kaito answered first. "I'm nineteen, Rikuto' s sixteen," he said as he expertly manuevered the limo through the traffic.

"Ah," was all Aisu said. "So. Are you going to start explaining what' s going on?" she asked, looking at Rikuto.

"All right, Tsukishima-san. I'd best start at the beginning. Seventeen years ago, a group of aliens decided that they wanted the earth back. They had lived here for years until a calamity struck and they had to leave. When they came back, they found us humans living here. They also realized that we were destroying the enviroment. They decided to eradicate all humans, using our own pollution against us. My father then came up with the idea for the Mews. Later on, the aliens were defeated, but we gave them a Mew Aqua to take back to their planet, so they could fix it." Rikuto reached under his seat and pulled out a thick file and handed it to Aisu. Opening it, Aisu found profiles of five girls.

"These five girls were the original Mews. The pink one, Mew Ichigo, was the leader. As you can see, her cat genes are different from yours," he said as Aisu looked at the picture.

"Yeah, my ears are different. What genes do I have?" Aisu asked, said ears cocking forward to listen.

"Arabian Sandcat. It's a bit hardier than Iriomote cat genes, which is what the original Mew had," Rikuto replied. "I think looking through those files should help you understand a bit more. And also, I'm sorry for injecting you, but you were the only one compatable with the genes," he said quietly, looking her in the eye.

"It's okay, I probably would' ve said yes anyways. One thing confuses me, though. Why are the aliens back? I mean, you gave them stuff to fix their planet. By the way, what's a Mew Aqua?"

"To your first question, all that Kaito and I know is that the aliens are trying to collect Mew Aquas. For what purpose, we don't know. Yet," he said, looking determined. "In answer to your second question," he said as the limo finally stopped, "A Mew Aqua is a pure, liquid element that has extremely powerful properties. It can heal, or give power."

Opening the door, Rikuto climbed out, closely followed by Aisu. It was still kind of dark out, not many people walking around.

_"I should be nervous, riding in a car with two guys I just met, and then letting them take me somewhere. But...I'm not. I trust these two," _Aisu realized.

They were now in front of a huge cafe. A girly, _pink _cafe... Aisu just stared at it, nonplussed. _"Huh,"_ she thought.

"This is our headquarters where we do all our work. It's also where you'll be working from now on," Rikuto said. Aisu was about to protest when he said, "It pays ten bucks an hour."

"Money!!" she said happily as they stepped inside. Aisu jumped up in happiness and almost hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ahh, witness the power of money," said Kaito, grinning. Rikuto just rolled his eyes and handed Aisu a box. It was long and wide, the kind of box expensive clothes come in. There was a big red bow holding it together.

Aisu pulled the ribbon away and opened the box. Pulling away the tissue, she discovered a waitress uniform. It was violet with lavender accents. It was extremely frilly and had matching shoes. A headband thing completed the outfit.

"I'm not a dress person, but this is actually kind of cute," commented Aisu, holding it up to get a better look at it.

"Come," said Kaito, "I'll give you the tour." Rikuto had already went through a pair of doors. The whole tour took about fifteen minutes.

"Umm, not to be rude, but whose idea was it to create this cafe? It's so...girly," said Aisu, looking around at all the pink frills and hearts.

Kaito laughed. "You can't blame us for the way the cafe looks. It was me and Rikuto' s dad's idea. They were still trying to find the Mews at the time and they needed something that would attract a girl's attention. Plus, when they were running the cafe, it made a surprising amount of money."

"Oh."

They were standing in the kitchen when Rikuto came back through the doors.

Reaching Kaito and Aisu, he said, "Apart from fighting the aliens and chimera animas, you also have to find the other Mews. They all have a mark, similar to yours. It depends on the animal DNA they have."

Aisu grinned. "I already know of one. It's my sister. She has a pair of butterfly wings for her mark."

Rikuto handed Aisu two pendants. "These are so you can transform again. After your first transformation, once you change back, you can't transform again unless you have this," he said. "Give the blue one to your sister. All you have to do to transform is to kiss it. To change back, you just imagine yourself back to normal," he said. "Oh, and when you were fighting that alien, did he say anything that could give us a clue as to what they're doing back here?"

"Only that his name is Tsuki and that he knows who I am and where I live," she said, frowning.

Kaito and Rikuto blinked at her. "You do realize how similar your names are, right?" asked Kaito.

"Duh," she said. "Thanks for telling me what's going on, and I'll show up to work after school, 'k? I gotta go, my sister is probably freaking out right now." She waved as she ran out the back door, still in Mew form.

Aisu jumped up and through her open window and quickly transformed back to normal. Carefully checking her room first, Aisu pulled on her clothes. Leaving her room and going downstairs, Aisu was immediately tackled by Sakura.

"Where were you?! I was so worried, you weren't here and neither was Dad!" cried Sakura, tears in her eyes. "Onee-chan, don't do that to me again," she said, still holding her older sister in a death grip as if she was afraid Aisu would disappear.

"Sorry, won't happen again," Aisu gasped. "Uh, could you let go? I'm having trouble breathing."

"Oops, sorry," said Sakura sheepishly. "So where were you?"

"I found out what our tattoos mean!" Aisu said excitedly. She pulled Sakura into the living room. "Ok, you're not gonna believe this, but I can show you proof in a sec." With that, Aisu put Sakura on the couch and began Rikuto' s long explanation.

"...Did you hit your head this morning?" asked Sakura, checking her sister over for injuries.

Aisu shook her head and pulled out her pendant. Aisu kissed it and transformed.

"Mew Soda! Metamorphosis!"

Sakura' s mouth dropped open.

"You said that I can do this too?" asked Sakura excitedly. Aisu nodded and handed Sakura the pendant with the blue design engraved on it. Aisu changed back to normal.

Sakura looked at the small pendant in her hand quizzically.

"All I have to do is kiss it right?" asked Sakura.

"And say the first thing that comes to mind," replied Aisu, watching her sister.

"Well, her it goes," said Sakura. She put the pendant to her lips.

Aisu gasped as soft, sky blue light radiated from Sakura' s mark, enveloping the girl as she floated up into the air.

"Mew Cherry, Metamorphosis!" cried Sakura.

_"Is that what I looked like when I transformed?" _wondered Aisu as she threw her arm up to cover her eyes against the light.

When the light faded, Sakura floated to the ground.

"This is _so _cool!!" exclaimed Sakura, looking at down at herself as she twirled in a happy circle.

Aisu grinned. And then her eyes registered what her sister now looked like. Bright blue butterfly wings sprouted from Sakura's back and a pair of antenaes sprouted out of blue hair the same shade as the wings. Once green eyes were now electric blue. A cherry red corset-like top encased Sakura's upper body, a blue flowing mini-skirt came out from under the red top and into the shape of flower petals. The whole enseble made Aisu's little sister look like a fairy. The pendant Sakura had kissed now hung around her neck on a puffy red choker necklace, similar to Aisu's when she had transformed.

Sakura fluttered her wings and she rose into the air. Giving a happy cry, Sakura flew around the room. Her flight ended when she nearly crashed into the wall, knocking down a family picture. Aisu laughed at her sister's clumsiness.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and fluttered to the ground. "Uh. Oops." Sakura picked the picture up and put it back on the wall.

Sakura turned to grin at her sister when her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!!! Aisu!!! Happy Birthday!!" she squealed as Sakura threw herself at her sister, tackling her in an excited hug. "You're fifteen now!" exclaimed Sakura. "Can I invite- wait. Where's dad?" she asked. With her excitement gone, Sakura changed back to normal. Looking curiously at her sister, Sakura sat down and pulled Aisu with her.

In answer to Sakura's question, Aisu said, "He had to go on a business trip to America, so we're on our own for a few months. He left early this morning."

"Aww, poor Aisu! And on your birthday, too. Hey! I know! We should invite Hiro, Nira, and Kora! They could all come over to celebrate. We could pick out a cake and everything!" Sakura jumped up. "I'll call them now!" Sakura was halfway to the phone when she stopped. "Uhh, do we even have Nira's number?"

Aisu laughed. "It's in my room. I'll go get it," she said as she got up and ran upstairs, smiling happily.

_"Maybe my birthday will be fun after all,"_ she thought.


	8. Enter Aliens

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew, except my own characters ^_^

---------------------------------------

An hour or so later, the party was in full swing. Sakura and Nira had managed to start a game of freeze tag inside the house and everyone was running around and bumping into furniture. The only one with even a shred of composure and calm left was Kora. Aisu collapsed, giggling onto the couch next to her.

"It's amazing how well we all get along together," she commented, watching Hiro, Sakura, and Nira dive onto a pile of cushions, laughing like they were all insane. "I mean, considering our groups met just yesterday."

"It's...nice," said Kora quietly. "I haven't seen my brother this relaxed and comfortable with people for a long time."

_Me either, for that matter, _she thought.

Aisu, not realizing that Kora was deep in her own thoughts, stood up on the couch to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up people! I am going to order some cake. I need to know what flavors everyone prefers!" she said, looking around at her friends scattered around her. Pointing to Nira, she said, "What flavor?"

"Vanilla," Nira said without any hesitation. She elbowed Sakura.

"Umm, cherry," she said after a moments thought. She in turn nudged Hiro.

"Chocolate," he said grinning, looking at his sister.

"I'm with Hiro," said Kora, smiling a little at her brother.

"And I don't really care to much as long as it has frosting," said Aisu to herself. "How about I special order? A two layered chocolate cake with cherry filling and vanilla frosting. That sound good to everyone?" asked Aisu.

"Looking at the eager faces around her, Kora answereed for them all, "Sounds great!"

Aisu jumped off the couch and messed up her sister's hair before heading into the kitchen to call the bakery. Sakura jumped up and looked down at Hiro evilly. He gave her a wary glance as she ran upstairs to her room. When Sakura came back down, she had both hands behind her back. Hiro looked at her suspiciously and backed away, asking, "What's behind your back?"

Sakura just grinned. Then she ran and pinned him to the ground with a flying tackle. Out of her back jean's pocket, she pulled out three markers. She threw a black one to Nira, who caught it, looking slightly confused. A red one went to Kora, who also caught it; though she didn't seem confused by it. Sakura kept the pink one for herself.

"Marker war!!!!!" shouted Sakura gleefully. She quickly began trying to mark up Hiro's face, however, he quickly squrirmed out from under the light Sakura. He grabbed the hand that held the marker and tried to take it from her.

"Noooo! Never!!!" she yelled. It soon became a wrestling match. Then Nira came to the rescue, shoving Hiro off of Sakura. Kora then came to her brother's defense, attacking Nira with the red marker.

When Aisu came back out, she saw the four racing all over the house. Dodging random marker swipes from Nira and Kora, she went into the living room, which was where most of the action was taking place. Laughing as she watched her sister and Hiro fight over the marker, Aisu dropped comfortably onto the couch. Just then, Nira and Kora burst into the room. Nira tackled Kora to the floor.

As Nira fell, her hair flipped up, revealing the back of her neck. Aisu's eyes widened. She'd just seen a Mew mark.

_"What?! Nira's another Mew?"_ she thought, amazed. Looking at Kora, this time on a hunch, she could see Kora's temples; on each side was a small Mew mark. _"And so is Kora... Two Mews were right next to me and I didn't even know,"_ Aisu thought, shocked at her cluelessness. Aisu quickly arranged her features into a neutral expression.

Just as she was getting back into the swing of things, the group of friends heard the doorbell ring. They all looked at each other.

"CAKE!!!!!" they all yelled as one.

Tripping and stumbling over each other like a group of over-excited puppies, they ran to the door and Hiro yanked it open. Nira and Sakura quickly grabbed the box of cake out of the delivery boy's hands. Everyone except Aisu raced back down the hall and into the kitchen.

The boy was...different, he had white hair. Not the 'so blonde it looks white', but the real thing. His eyes were a reddish brown that was more red than brown. He also was slim, but with a muscular build.

"Why don't you come in while I get your money," she said, stepping aside to let him in. For a second, it looked like she saw victory in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant. She dismissed her own misgivings and said, "Follow me."

The two walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. The cake sat on the small wooden table, untouched. The others were waiting in the living room for Aisu to pay the delivery boy, so that they could start the birthday celebrations. Aisu went to the counter and pulled out a small cookie jar. Opening it, she asked, "How much do I owe you?"

Just then, a loud crash, quickly followed by a scream, rent the air. Aisu immediately raced for the door to go to the living room. Before she had even gone three feet, something crashed into her. Aisu cried out in pain as she was smashed into the wall. Looking up, a look of anger and annoyance quickly replaced that of pain.

"Tsuki!" she yelled. Aisu felt like an idiot, she'd just invited her enemy into her own house. And now she was paying the price for her own stupidity.

"Hello, Mew Soda," said Tsuki. For the first time, Aisu noticed how he dressed. He wore a pair of baggy black pants that hung low on his hips and a long, floor length scarf was wrapped around his neck, hiding the lower half of his face. His dagger sheathes hung crookedly on his hips and he wore no shirt. Which may be why Aisu blushed slightly. However, you'd only notice the blush if you knew her well.

Another scream shook Aisu out of berating herself. Her head whipped to the side, trying to see if she could see anything through the doorway. Aisu frowned, struggling to get an arm free so that she could grab her pendant which hung just barely out of reach around her neck. Tsuki smirked as he leaned comfortably against the counter. Spying the cake, he wandered over and opened the box and took a piece out, which infuriated Aisu. He hopped onto the table and watched her struggle while munching on the cake.

Aisu couldn't tell what the heck the sticky rope was, but it was definitely strong. Finishing the cake, Tsuki teleported right in front of Aisu, startling her. He rested one of his hands next to Aisu's head and leaned forward. Aisu didn't like the wicked glint in his reddish eyes. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Aisu's jawline. She flinched away from his touch. He laughed at the shocked expression on her face and stepped into the doorway and yelled, "Yoru, Taiyo! Are you finished?"

Aisu wriggled hard and with a muted grunt of effort, snapped her hand free. Her hand found her pendant just as Tsuki turned back to Aisu.

"Mew Soda! Metamorphosis!" she cried. Breaking free of the sticky ropes that had bound her, Aisu leaped forward, summoning her crystals as she did. With an evil glint in her eye, she said, "Now I can get you back."

"Oh, the Kitty has claws now?" said Tsuki, grinning. "Bring it," he stated.

===========================End Chapter Eight

AN: Srry this took me so long, school and soccer have been keeping me busy, lol

R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^_^


	9. Crashed Party

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew, except my own characters ^_^

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile!!! I've been kinda busy, lol

* * *

_Recap--_

_"Mew Soda! Metamorphosis!" she cried. Breaking free of the sticky ropes that had bound her, Aisu leaped forward, summoning her crystals as she did. With an evil glint in her eye, she said, "Now I can get you back."_

_"Oh, the Kitty has claws now?" said Tsuki, grinning. "Bring it," he stated._

Kora, Nira, Hiro, and Sakura all went back into the living room, visions of the tasty-looking cake dancing in their heads. Hiro and Sakura collapsed onto the couch. Hiro's hand accidentally brushed against Sakura and she blushed. Kora and Nira saw and exchanged a look. They burst into giggles. Sakura and Hiro looked at them and then at each other.

"What was that all about?" whispered Hiro in Sakura's ear. Sakura turned and whispered back.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" said a cool voice behind them.

Kora immediately jumped up and spun around. Nira, who'd been sitting on the floor, leaped up and started to back away. She yelped as she was grabbed around the waist and lifted upwards.

"How nice to see you again. I think we're tied now," said another, slightly deeper voice into Nira's ear.

She tried to twist around to look at her captor.

"Nah ah," the voice said again, tightening its grip.

_"Why is this voice so familiar? I know I've heard it recently..." _Nira thought as she tried to get away.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed angrily. And then it clicked. "Wait, I know you! You were the kid I beat at DDR in the arcade!"

"Finally, she remembers," he said, smirking.

While Nira was dealing with her captor, Kora had another set of problems. The other intruder, Kora noticed, had silky, blue-black hair and black eyes as dark as night. His hair was cut raggedly, as if he'd cut it himself while in a hurry. The back was messy and short, while his bangs hung in his eyes. However, even stranger than the long scythe he held casually in his hand, were his long, elfin looking ears, from which dangled a single blue teardrop-shaped stone. He wore skinny, black pants and a loose shirt that went to his midriff. The sleeves of the shirt were long and had bands of white leather buckled on them.

"Who and what the hell are you?" asked Kora coldly.

The boy didn't reply right away, instead surveying the room and its occupants.

His eyes landed on Hiro and narrowed. Hiro was standing in front of Sakura protectively; he knew Kora could take care of herself. The elfin boy suddenly disappeared, reappearing right in front of Hiro. Hiro didn't even blink, instead staring right into the boy's impossibly black eyes. The scythe flashed. Kora and Sakura screamed. Hiro fell to the ground, unconscious. The scythe's blunt end was used.

Sakura dropped to the ground next to Hiro, checking to see if he was okay. Aisu's scream rent the air. Kora, Nira, and Sakura froze.

"Aisu!" screamed Sakura, tears rolling down her face now. She jumped up, running for the kitchen.

The black haired teen was suddenly in front of the door leading to the hallway, effectively blocking the route to the kitchen. They all heard Aisu yell, "Metamorphosis!"

A look crossed Sakura's face. On a less cute face, it would have been determined. Sakura stopped a few feet from the teen blocking her way.

"Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!" she cried. Wings unfurled from her back and her costume appeared, filling the room with soft blue light, exactly like when she transformed in front of Aisu. This time though, she raised her hands above her head and yelled, "Cherry Bazooka!"

A huge, bazooka appeared and dropped into her hands. It was only about a foot shorter than Sakura. She raised it up, aiming at the alien blocking her way.

"Ribbon! Cherry Blast!" she yelled.

A beam of sparkly, cherry-red light shot out. If the elf-boy hadn't dodged, he'd have been blasted all the way down the hallway. Sakura darted down the hallway, her electric blue hair and wings fluttering behind her like a cape. Kora ran to the doorway and stood in front of it, arms crossed. She knew she wouldn't have much chance of stopping the elf-boy, but she also couldn't just stand by and let the guy do what he wanted. She was torn between trying to go help Nira and her brother, but she couldn't do anything for Hiro yet, and she knew she would be no help to Nira. So she faced off the elf-boy with the scary scythe.

Trying to stall the inevitable moment when he would slice her with the scythe, Kora decided to talk.

"Asking for the second time," she said, trying to sound as cool and bored as he did, "_Who, _and _what, _are you?"

"I'm Yoru. The one molesting your friend is Taiyo. Tsuki, Taiyo's twin, is in the kitchen with your other friends," said Yoru. "We're aliens," he continued, as cool and unemotional sounding as ever.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kora, backing up slightly as Yoru came closer.

"I'll only tell you if you can beat me," he said, smiling coldly. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "If you don't move out of the way, I will kill you."

"Then you'll just have to kill me," she replied simply. "Because I refuse to move."

The alien stared at her a moment, thinking. Then, to Kora's astonished eyes, he disappeared. Kora scanned the room, taking in Hiro, still on the floor and Nira, who was still trying to get away from Taiyo, who had her pinned to the floor. Something hard and cold suddenly touched Kora's neck. She gulped.

"Turn around," Yoru said. _"Time to test my hypothesis," _he thought.

Kora turned around. Needless to say, she was mindful of the blade at her throat. Once turned around, the blade was on the back of her neck. Yoru was standing about an arms length away. He applied a slight pressure to her neck with the scythe; obligingly, Kora moved cautiously closer. His hand reached forward. Kora flinched, but all he did was shift her hair aside and away from her face, which exposed the marks on her temples. His finger touched one of the marks gently. She pulled away, fast. The scythe cut into her skin. She hissed in pain.

"Huh, looks like you're a Mew, too," he said. "Now I really will have to kill you. You'd upset our plans."

He pulled the scythe away and swung it back, ready to slice open her neck. Kora flung herself backwards, into the living room again. She scrambled backwards, fear lending her speed and making her clumsy simultaneously. Yoru flew forward. Kora's marks suddenly glowed scarlet and red light encircled her body, raising her into the air. Taiyo and Nira froze, mid-movement, blinded by the light.

"Mew Chocolate! Metamorphosis!" Kora cried.

The scarlet light filled the room, flooding into every corner. Slowly, the light faded and Kora gently returned to the ground. A long, vivid red, strapless tube-top encased her upper body. It opened up into an upside-down 'v' just above her belly-button. A chocolaty brown miniskirt peeked out from underneath. Red puffy armbands were on both her upper arms, just like on Aisu and Sakura. Brown boots the same shade as the miniskirt went up to Kora' s knees. A pair of reddish-brown fox ears sprouted out from her blood-red hair and a bushy, reddish-brown tail swished behind her. A pair of chocolaty brown gloves completed the ensemble.

"Chocolate Hammer," she said calmly, raising her hands gracefully above her head like she would for ballet.

A gathering of red sparkles appeared above her and took the shape of a mallet. As it floated down, it grew bigger and bigger until finally, as it dropped into her hands, it was as long as she was tall and its head was roughly the size of a drum. It was dark brown with red and gold patterns on it. On the face of the mallet's head, a paw-shape the same as Kora's Mew Mark was engraved on it. Kora casually balanced it across her shoulders and leaned forward.

"What now?" she said, smirking.

Yoru smirked back.

"This should be fun," he stated.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile...._

"Ribbon! Soda On the Rocks!" yelled Aisu, throwing her crystal.

It caught Tsuki unawares and threw him back against the kitchen counter.

"Try not to break anything. I'll have to clean it up later," Aisu said, assuming the cocky attitude of her alter-ego, Mew Soda. She walked toward Tsuki cautiously.

"Mew Cherry! Metamorphosis!"

"Sakura?" whispered Aisu as she looked towards the door, attention diverted.

In that brief second, Tsuki disappeared.

_"Oh no!"_ thought Aisu, spinning around, attempting to locate him. _"I really don't like not knowing where he is," _she thought, panicking.

Aisu suddenly felt herself being bodily flung towards the door to the hallway. She screamed in surprise.

"Aisu!" yelled Sakura, showing up in the doorway just in time to catch her sister. "These wings really come in handy," Sakura continued, smiling as she put her shorter sister down.

"Thanks Sakura," replied Aisu. "How is everyo-" she started to ask.

Then she saw Tsuki come flying at her and her sister, daggers drawn. Aisu flung Sakura out of the way, but wasn't quite fast enough to get away herself. The result being, she was pinned to the wall by Tsuki and his black daggers.

"Onee-chan!" cried Sakura as she got up. (AN: I don't know if that was the right 'onee', is it spelled with an 'i'?)

"Go away, Sakura! I can handle him on my own! Go help Nira and Kora, they're more new to this than we are," ordered Aisu. "Not that that's saying much," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Tsuki mockingly.

Aisu kicked forward, dislodging Tsuki just enough for her to get free. Sakura ran back to the living room.

"Now that I've sent her away, I can pay you back for all the harassment you've given me," she hissed at him, summoning her crystals again.

"Really? I thought it was just so your sister wouldn't see you get beaten," commented Tsuki, idly twirling his dagger on his finger, then tossing it up and catching it by the blade.

"Show-off," she muttered.

He suddenly threw the blade. Cat genes kicking in, Aisu flipped up into a back handspring, easily dodging the knife. Aisu immediately rolled up next to the blade and yanked it out of the floor. She leaped up and ran at Tsuki, who locked his other knife with the one she'd stolen. Aisu quickly realized that this was a bad move, as Tsuki was taller and far stronger than her, even with her enhanced DNA. As her muscles strained for dominance, the black blade recognized its true master and suddenly turned white hot. Aisu let go with a yelp of pain. She was pinned to the floor before she could clutch her blistering hand, both knives at her throat. Aisu gulped.

"I win," he stated.

Aisu did not enjoy being underneath this shirtless alien one bit, especially as he intended to kill her. She tried to shift slightly and the knives pressed into her throat, releasing a trickle of warm blood. He laughed.

"You're pretty good, when you're in your Mew form instead of a towel. Not that I minded the towel," he breathed into her ear, making her cheeks turn pink.

His eyes studied her, looking straight into her violet eyes and slowly traveled down. Then they hit the pendant. His eyes narrowed in thought.

_"Uh oh,"_ Aisu thought nervously.

Tsuki reached forward and took the pendant in his hand.

"That wasn't there last time," he said. "Where did you get it?" he demanded.

Aisu stayed quiet. He pressed the knives harder; still she said nothing. He glared at her and then slapped her, hard.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Tsuki raised his hand again and she glared at him. He glared back.

"Yoru, Taiyo! Come in here," he called.

Kora had just about to hit Yoru with her hammer when he phased out. Nira had finally managed to break loose from Taiyo and had been cornered again when he too, disappeared.

"What is it, brother of mine?" asked Taiyo as he appeared in the kitchen next to Yoru, who had just arrived.

"We may have a problem. This Mew has received a pendant of some kind. It holds power, but she won't say where she got it, or from whom," said Tsuki. "Someone is pulling strings, which means someone knows about us."

Yoru stepped closer, looking at the pendant.

"You're right, it does have power. Take it. I want to study it back on the ship," he continued. "We'll continue this fight later, when we know more."

Tsuki reached for the pendant again and attempted to pull it off the neckband. It wouldn't come off. He moved his blades away from Aisu's throat to try to cut it off. Aisu began struggling in earnest. She managed to get her hands free and tried to push him off.

"Grab her hands," ordered Tsuki, just as one of Aisu's nails scratched his cheek. He clamped on the urge to hit her, focusing on the pendant.

Finally pinned down, Aisu's chest heaved with effort. She desperately hoped Sakura and Kora would show up in time.

"It won't come off," said Tsuki finally. He smirked suddenly. "We'll just have to take her with us and wear her down until she transforms back. Then we can take the pendant and study it."

"All right. Back to the ship," ordered Yoru.

The last thing Aisu saw before she was taken away was Sakura, Kora, and Nira rushing into the kitchen as she was being teleported away.

* * *

AN: Plzzzzzzz send me feedback! I'm not entirely sure where I want to take this thing. Reviews would be most welcome =]


	10. Trouble With Aliens

**Tokyo Mew Mew**** :Chapter 10:**

AN: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in months... Anyways, I'm horribly sorry!

Sorry for the wait, this makes an even TENTH chapter!

_Recap:_

_The last thing Aisu saw before she was taken away was Sakura, Kora, and Nira rushing into the kitchen as she was being teleported away._

When Aisu reappeared, she found herselfteleported into the spaceship's central room. There was a large window that spread the length of the room and looked out into space. Below that was a panel covered in buttons, levers, and other controls. The panel spread from one side of the cabin to the other. On the opposite side from the window were video monitors, which covered the entire wall. There were two doors that lead to long corridors with other hallways branching off to other parts of the ship.

Tsuki unceremoniously dropped Aisu to the floor. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet and scanned the place she now found herself.

_"Space. You've got to be kidding me,"_ she thought, wanting to panic, but knowing that it would serve no purpose.

Yoru suddenly appeared at the controls.

"Take her someplace where she can't do any harm. We'll wear her down in a bit, once I've recorded the data," he said, already typing onto a strange keyboard of some kind.

"Will do, Boss," said Tsuki mockingly, putting a hand over his heart and sketching a bow in Yoru's direction.

"Come on, Mew," he said, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her easily over his shoulder before teleporting once again.

They were now in a smaller room. A bed stood in one corner. Once again, Aisu found herself dropped to the floor. This time, however, she was expecting it and managed to land in a crouch.

Aisu looked around curiously.

"This is your room, isn't it?" she asked, looking at the absence of furnishings.

Tsuki put his hand to a scanner next to the door and a mechanical voice said, "Handprint confirmed."

"No one but me allowed in or out," said Tsuki carelessly to the computer.

As he spoke, he walked over to the aforementioned bed and jumped on. He lay down, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Aisu looked around awkwardly, unsure of the protocol one is supposed to follow when captured by a teenaged alien. Sighing, she leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting.

"So. What happens now?" she asked, looking at Tsuki.

Tsuki cracked open one of his eyes and looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, he smirked.

_"Uh oh,"_ she thought, recognizing the look. She quickly got to her feet and moved away.

"Actually, I've been wondering something for a while now, but I've never got a chance to test it," said Tsuki, sitting up and watching in amusement when Aisu backed away, instantly wary. "Come here," he ordered, beckoning her with a finger.

"I'd rather not," said Aisu. "Besides," added her cocky Mew Soda alter ego, "What makes you think that you can tell me what to do?"

Inside, she was screaming at herself for trying to provoke him, but she couldn't stand that attitude of his.

Tsuki's eyes narrowed. He disappeared.

_"Crap,"_ thought Aisu. And then she remembered something. She leaped back, putting her back to the wall.

Her hunch was right. Tsuki had tried to appear centimeters in front of her. Hiding a smile of success, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your moves are getting too predictable," she said, as if disappointed.

"Really?" he asked. Then he smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

Aisu let out a small scream as she found herself thrown into the wall. She hadn't even seen him move. Aisu slowly sank down to the ground. She held the back of her head, which had slammed into the wall.

Aisu's head was spinning and throbbing painfully. Seeing a pair of feet standing in front of her, she made herself look up. She glared at him.

"Was that unpredictable enough for you?" he asked mockingly.

Aisu was seething. Using the wall to stabilize herself, she stood up. The top of her head didn't even reach his chin. She gritted her teeth and managed to bite back an angry retort, which, in all probability would get her thrown into the wall again.

"Now, as I was saying, I want to conduct an experiment of my own. Have you ever heard of the previous leader of the Mews?" he asked.

"You mean Mew Ichigo?" she asked in surprise, anger momentarily forgotten as she remembered the files Ryou had given her to read.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, whenever she experienced extreme emotions, she would change into her Red Data animal," said Tsuki, pausing. "_Particularly_ when she was kissed."

Aisu blinked. "What are you getting at?" she asked nervously.

Tsuki laughed at the expression on her face and pinned her to the wall. Aisu gulped.

Tsuki's face was getting close, too close. Aisu tried to slip through his hands, but he was holding her wrists too tightly. Then his mouth was on hers. Aisu clenched her eyes together tightly.

_"This was _not _how I envisioned my first kiss!"_ Aisu thought angrily. _"Not that he's a bad kisser..."_ she thought ruefully.

Tsuki pulled away, almost reluctantly. "Huh. How disappointing," he said. "It would have been such fun if you turned into an Arabian Sand cat."

He stroked her fluffy cat ears. Aisu tried not to purr. He laughed at the expression on her face and abruptly let go, reappearing on his bed. He sat cross-legged on his bed and watched her. After about ten minutes of Tsuki staring at Aisu (and her self-conscious shifting under his gaze), he suddenly said, "So. Who gave you that pendant?"

Aisu blinked in surprise. "No one," she lied easily. "It appeared after my second transformation."

"Liar."

"Why ask if you won't believe any of my answers?" she said, exasperated.

"I'll believe your answers as soon as my 'bullshit meter' stops ringing," he retorted.

"Why do I even bother?" Aisu muttered to herself, even as she wondered how he'd come by that particular Earth saying.

"What was that?" he asked, "You want to play now? Fine by me," he said as he disappeared with a wink.

Aisu jumped to her feet. Just as she was about to summon her weapons, she felt Tsuki grab her around the waist and teleport her away again. Aisu was dropped to the ground yet again. Standing up, she looked around. Aisu found herself in a large, open room that was entirely white.

Yoru, Taiyo, Tsuki, and Ame were arrayed around her. Each had their weapons out and ready.

"I suggest that you take out your weapon," said Taiyo, grinning as he unsheathed his katana.

Aisu looked at Yoru's scythe, Tsuki's daggers, and Ame's short, hooked sword. Swiftly, she summoned her own weapon.

"Uh, is there any way to avoid this without me having to fight you?" she asked.

"What? Is the great leader of the Mews afraid to fight?" mocked Tsuki, trying (and succeeding) to get the Mew mad.

"Ribbon! Soda On the Rocks!" yelled Aisu angrily, throwing her dice at Tsuki. As one of her crystals exploded at Tsuki, she quickly threw up her Ice Shield. Taiyo's katana struck the shield with enough force to knock down a building. Inside her shield, Aisu felt an enormous amount of energy go into her shield to keep it from cracking. Yanking down her shield, Aisu barely managed to dodge Tsuki's daggers.

_"I'm not going to be able to keep this up for much longer," _she thought, feeling her wounds from the previous battle with Tsuki twinge painfully. _"When did I get this cut?"_ she wondered, putting a hand to her aching side as she dodged Ame's swipe at her feet.

Aisu cried out as she felt one of Tsuki's daggers slice open her arm. Instinctively, she threw up her shield as Taiyo's scarlet- hilted katana crashed into her shield. It splintered, then shattered. The rebound of the energy from the shield threw Aisu into the far wall. She fell to the ground.

She could hear them walking towards her as she tried to make herself get up. Her arms shook in their effort to prop herself up before giving out just as Tsuki reached her. With violet light that wasn't nearly as bright as the first transformation, Aisu returned to her normal form. The pendant dangled from her neck on a black, silk ribbon. Tsuki crouched down in front of her and ripped the ribbon from her neck. Aisu weakly tried to grab it back, but Tsuki just laughed and threw the pendant to Yoru, who hadn't even bothered to fight her. He caught it easily and then teleported away.

"What do we do with her now?" questioned Ame. "Do we kill her?"

"No," said Taiyo and Tsuki simultaneously. They looked at each other.

"I know why I want her alive, but why do you?" asked Tsuki, looking at his brother.

"Bait," he replied simply.

Slowly, Ame and Tsuki began to grin.

**End Chapter**


	11. The Plot Thickens

**Tokyo Mew Mew**** :Chapter 11:**

"Kurimu Kawasaki!"

Mu jumped, almost hitting the ceiling. Clutching her head, she ran over to her window, which was where the voice had come from. Mu wrinkled her small nose in annoyance when she saw who it was: Ichiru.

"Ichiru!" she whined. "I was dancing! You know that I hate being interrupted," she said, irritated as she pulled away from the window and slipped her gloves on, effectively hiding her marks.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Ichiru, waving a hand in dismissal. "But I thought, since I just got my allowance, you'd like to get some ice-cream or cake or something," he paused, "Clearly, you're in no mood for sweets. I'll go ask someone else," he said sadly, pulling a pout. He turned, about to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up, Ichiru! I'm sorry. Let me grab my shoes," said Mu, rushing to her bed and, digging beneath it, pulled out her shoes.

About to run to the window, she noticed that her old stuffed rabbit, which she had named Nari, was on the floor. She picked him up carefully and placed him on the bed. Then she went to the window, grabbing her hat as she went.

"Look out below!" she called happily, leaping gracefully from her window. She landed easily, a foot or so from Ichiru.

"Show off," he said, happy now that he'd had his way.

"Guilt- tripper," she shot back laughingly, jumping away as Ichiru attempted to tackle her.

The two childhood friends continued their banter as they headed for the ice-cream shop. Mu suddenly grabbed Ichiru's arm excitedly and dragged him across the street, almost getting hit by a car. The person behind the wheel honked their horn angrily at the young kids. Ichiru waved at them and yelled an apology as Mu yanked him onto the sidewalk.

Totally oblivious to the fact that a car almost hit them, Mu pointed at a cafe.

"Can we go to the Mew Mew Cafe? Please, please, please?" she asked, jumping up and down in excitement and eagerness, pointing a finger at the brilliantly pink cafe.

Ichiru sweat dropped.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, sighing at his younger friend's enthusiasm.

"Yay!" she yelled, once again grabbing Ichiru's arm and yanking him through the doors to the cafe.

"Mu!" he yelped in annoyance as he tripped on the sidewalk.

Ichiru crashed into Mu. They fell to the sidewalk in a heap, Ichiru on top of Mu. His legs straddled the twelve year old and his arms had thrown themselves instinctively on either side of Mu's head to prevent him from crashing into her face. When Mu opened her eyes, she was surprised to find Ichiru's face a few scant inches from her own, his cheeks tinged with a faint blush.

Abruptly noticing how awkward the situation was after hearing a chuckle from above him, he scrambled off Mu as if stung and helped the fallen girl to her feet. Mu was also blushing, though far more obviously than Ichiru. To keep herself from looking at him, she dusted herself off. When she looked up, she saw Ichiru holding out her hat, as it had fallen to the ground when she fell. Ichiru offered her a wry grin as he held out the hat.

Giving a small, embarrassed smile of her own, she took the hat and put it on.

"Just so you know," said Ichiru, "I blame _you _for that situation."

"That is so not fair!" exclaimed Mu. "How do you figure?"

"If you hadn't yanked me, I wouldn't have tripped and crashed into you," he explained.

The two continued arguing as they entered the cafe and were shown to a table.

Ichiru gave an inward sigh of relief, thankful that Mu was so easily distracted.

Across the cafe, Riku watched the youngest member of the Mews. An amused smile tweaked the corners of his mouth as he watched the two friends argue playfully. Sensing someone behind him, he turned. He relaxed, realizing that it was Kaito, his childhood friend and assistant.

"I still haven't heard from Aisu," he said quietly, recognizing the anxiety hidden in the younger teen's blue eyes. "Sakura came by earlier and said that she would bring the Mews that Aisu had discovered so far. She told me that she would explain when she got here."

Riku simply nodded. "Have you got that Mew's name and address?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of Mu and Ichiru.

Kaito nodded an affirmative and said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

With a wave over his shoulder, he stepped through the swinging doors and into the kitchen. Riku sighed and headed for the lab, trusting that Kaito would watch things in the cafe. He was going to try to locate the missing Mew. He steadfastly ignored the small voice that said that he had more than the usual concern for the sixteen year old Mew Soda.

_Meanwhile, back at the crashed party..._

Sakura, Kora, and Nira stared in shock at the place that Aisu had just been.

"Did Aisu seriously just get kidnapped by aliens?" asked Nira weakly. "I didn't even _believe _in aliens!" she added, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Sakura stared in shock. Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled around, pendant at the ready. Kora and Nira also spun. They all relaxed when they realized that it was Hiro. Not caring what any of them thought, she threw herself into Hiro's arms. He stumbled at the unexpected weight, but quickly caught himself and hugged Sakura back. Looking over her head, he raised an eyebrow at Kora as Sakura burst into tears.

"Aisu was kidnapped by the three guys who attacked us," explained Kora quietly.

"Who were they? What did they want?" he asked, putting a hand comfortingly on Sakura's head as she looked up at him.

"I don't really know anything. Sakura and Aisu seemed to know what was going on for the most part," replied Kora.

Nira, Hiro, and Kora all looked to Sakura. Sakura took a shaky breath and pulled away from Hiro, who blushed slightly. Sakura avoided looking at Hiro and began the explanation that Aisu had given her.

"Aisu was supposed to find all the Mews, which wasn't too hard since I was one of them. All the Mews have a special mark that's a bit like a tattoo. Aisu's was on her leg and mine is on my back," said Sakura, taking a breath to continue, she stopped when Nira interrupted.

"Do you mean like this one?" she asked, turning around and lifting her hair off her neck, exposing the mark.

"That's exactly it!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Mine doesn't look like hers, though," said Kora, slightly confused.

"None of them are supposed to be the same, since we all have different animal DNA. Aisu's an Arabian Sand Cat. I'm a blue butterfly of some kind," she said. "Where' s your mark?" asked Sakura, looking at Kora.

Kora moved her hair away from her temples, exposing the paw prints.

"Those are cool," said Nira, looking at them with interest.

"They're a pain to cover, though," admitted Kora. "I had to cancel a photo shoot because I didn't want people to ask how I'd gotten them."

Sakura spoke up. "So, there's Aisu, me, Kora, and Nira. Nira didn't transform, though," she said, puzzled. "According to Aisu, there's supposed to be five Mews. We're still missing one."

"Do you think that the boys at that cafe would know what to do?" asked Nira, referring back to the beginning of Sakura's explanation.

"Possibly. We need to see him in, any case. You two need to get your pendants. After the first transformation, you can't do it again without the pendant," said Sakura.

Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

Abruptly, she ran out of the kitchen and raced to the phone and called the cafe. After explaining who she was and what had happened, she raced back to the kitchen.

"Let's head to the cafe," said Sakura, eyes filled with worry for her sister.

The others nodded and went to collect their shoes. When everyone was ready, they all followed Sakura out the door. Sakura stopped and made sure to lock the door and pocket the key. The group then began the walk to the cafe.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they reached the café, Sakura paused outside its doors, hesitant to go inside. However, looking back at her friends as they looked at her expectantly, she gave a small sigh and pushed open the doors.

"_Okay. Relax. Aisu trusted these people and _I_ was the one to call them in the first place. Everyone is looking to me to fix things…. I _hate_ leading! Aisu is so much better at being a leader!"_ wailed Sakura inwardly, mentally pulling at her hair in frustration and panic.

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to walk up to the counter confidently, but stumbled on the way and tripped her way up to the counter. Sakura turned nearly as red as her hair. She distinctly heard Hiro laugh, though he tried to cover it. Kora elbowed him into hurried silence as Sakura turned around and sent a glare in their direction, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Ah. Sakura Tsukishima. Hello," said a voice.

Sakura turned back to the counter and blinked in surprise. A tall boy who appeared to be about eighteen or nineteen was standing behind the counter. He was beautiful, with shining black hair and kind eyes. His mouth was turned in a gentle smile.

"Were you the one I spoke to on the phone?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "My name is Kaito Akasaka. I work with Riku on the Mew Project. Come. I'll take you to Riku," he said, beckoning them to follow him to behind the counter to the Employees Only door. "Oh," he continued, "We found the last Mew. She is in the lab as well."

That said, he lead Sakura, Kora, Nira, and Hiro to the door and down to the lab. Sakura stumbled as she went down the stairs. Hiro grinned and easily caught her, making sure that she didn't fall.

"Why don't you install lights?" asked Nira curiously.

"Just in case someone decides to come investigate. We hope that the lack of light will discourage unwelcome visitors," explained Kaito. "And if it doesn't, we'll at least hear them coming," he said, laughing slightly as he heard Nira stumble.

"Smart," said Kora from her position just behind Kaito.

At long last, the five teens entered the lab.

**Author's Note: BRAKE!**

All right. So, I have long since lost my muse for this fanfic. I am putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wishes to take control of these chapters is welcome to it.

I had started this chapter, but after a few minutes of staring blankly at my keyboard, hoping for a tiny bit of inspiration, I realized that my train of thought on Tokyo Mew Mew was long gone. After I write this sentence, I'm going to cut and paste the character profiles and little notes I made on the characters.

Here you go:

**The Mew Team**

Aisu Tsukishima- Mew Soda

Age: 15

Hair: Cotton-candy Pink

Eyes: Light Green

Family: Lives in Tokyo with her father and younger sister, Sakura [who is a year younger].

Animal: Arabian Sand Cat

Mew Mark: Cat encircled with a diamond shape [On the middle of her left thigh.]

Colors: Violet and Black

Battle Cry: Ribbon! Soda On the Rocks!

Weapon: Crystal with 12 sides. She throws it like you would a pair of dice. Shoots out purifying light on six sides when she throws it from her left hand, and shoots out ice needles from the other six sides when she throws it from her right hand.

Personality:

-Tough

-Can be cynical but is usually optimistic

-Low tolerance for arrogance or excessive flirting [biggest pet peeve]

-Very protective of friends/family, especially her sister

Sakura Tsukishima- Mew Cherry

Age: 14

Hair: Cherry Red

Eyes: Light Green

Family: Aisu's sister. Lives in Tokyo with father and Aisu.

Animal: Blue Morpho Butterfly

Colors: Blue and Cherry Red

Mew Mark: A butterfly wing on each shoulder blade.

Battle Cry: Ribbon! Cherry Blast!

Weapon: Bazooka-like gun that shoots pink laser beams. It's a foot shorter than Sakura.

Personality:

-Bubbly

-Short attention span

-Has extreme emotions

-Slightly boy crazy

-Loves her older sister but likes to tease her about her height

-Doesn't pay much attention to what's going on around her

-Wild imagination

Shokora Fuji- Mew Chocolate

Age: 16

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Chocolaty Brown

Family: Father is a CEO of a major company and her mother models in Beijing. She stays at home with her 14-year-old brother.

Nickname: Kora

Animal: Bat-Eared Fox

Colors: Red and Brown

Battle Cry: Ribbon! Chocolate Shake!

Weapon: Way over-sized hammer. She hits the ground with it and shock waves come up and hit whatever she aims at. She can also hit people with it.

Mew Mark: Paw mark [On each temple.]

Personality:

-Rude and cynical if she doesn't know you

-Caring and sweet on the inside but she hides it

-Does not show surprise

-Loves playing the violin and the piano

-Most important person she cares about is her brother, Takahiro

Banira Woods- Mew Vanilla

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Family: Lives with her aunt and uncle in Tokyo as an exchange student. She has no siblings, but a surprise cousin shows up later Nickname: Nira [is always pushing bangs out of eyes]

Animal: Giant Panda

Colors: Black and White

Battle Cry: Ribbon! Vanilla Swirl!

Weapon: Parasol that she spins in front of her and it shoots out a beam of white light with black light swirling around the white. If she falls, it allows her to float to the ground and it can act as a shield.

Mew Mark: Yin Yang with paw marks [Back of her neck.]

Personality:

-Tomboy and all it entails

-Loves playing DDR [meets alien in arcade but doesn't realize]

-Can spot a liar a mile away

Kurimu Kawasaki- Mew Cream

Age: 12

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Grey

Family: Lives with her mom and dad in Tokyo with her favorite stuffed animal, a bunny by the name of Nori that she takes everywhere.

Animal: Riparian Brush Rabbit

Colors: Pink and Grey

Battle Cry: Ribbon! Whipped Cream!

Weapon: A pink whip with a white, tear-shaped handle.

Mew Mark: Heart with a teardrop in it [Palm of her hands.]

Nickname: Mu

Personality:

-Cheerful

-Happy-go-lucky

-Loves to dance and jump

-In the long jump for track

Rikuto Shirogane

Age: 16

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Family: Only son of Ryou Shirogane. He started working on a new Mew project after his father died. New aliens, chimera animas, and Deep Blue are back. Kaito Akasaka is Riku's assistant [he's 17].

Power: He's a genius who tested the new DNA on himself. He can turn part grey wolf, but it tires him easily and he passes out after 15 minutes.

Personality:

-Good leader

-Doesn't talk much

-His people skills are better than his father's

-He exudes quiet confidence that make people like him

-Used to getting his own way

The Aliens

Tsuki (_moon_)- Flirts w/ Mew Soda and gets her in many awkward situations [[twin of Taiyo]]. His weapon is a pair of daggers. Very flirtatious. Has amber eyes and white hair.

Yoru (_night)_-Sort of flirts w/ Mew Chocolate. Has black hair. Is the smartest and least easily riled up. His weapon is a scythe. Black eyes.

Ame (_rain)_-Likes Mew Cream [[is the youngest alien]] Likes to tease her. His weapon is a short, hooked sword. Wears a scarf over his light blue hair. Silver eyes.

Taiyo (_sun)_-Flirts w/ Mew Vanilla [[twin of Tsuki]] Meets her in an arcade playing DDR. His weapon is a katana and has a fiery temper. Orange eyes, red hair.

Alien/Mew/Crush Interactions

Aisu falls for Rikuto (Riku) [Tsuki likes to play with her]]

Sakura-Takahiro (Hiro)

Kora-Kaito [[Yoru likes to mess with her]]

Mu-Ichiru [[Ame developes a crush on the youngest member]]

Nira-Kazuhiro (Kaz) [[Taiyo likes to play with her]]


End file.
